Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{4}{11}+16\dfrac{1}{11} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{4}{11}} + {16} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {16} + {\dfrac{4}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=35 + {\dfrac{4}{11}} + {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 35+\dfrac{5}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 35\dfrac{5}{11}$